What a family
by RosalieTheBeautyQueen
Summary: my first standoff fic...rr...plzz..Before Emily met Matt, she had a baby but her parents took her in, so what happens when Emily's parents give Emily back her child? What happens when there are a few complications?..crossover with greys in chapter 3...
1. Chapter 1

**" Um Agent Lehman?". asked the agent.**

**" Yes?". asked Emily.**

**" Theres someone here to see you". said the agent. Emily walked into the room where the agent told her they would be.**

**" Hello?". asked Emily as she entered the room.**

**" Oh, Hi mum". said Emily kissing her mothers cheek.**

**" H ey sweetie". said Mrs Lehman as she hugged Emily.**

**" What brings you here?". asked Emily.**

**" Em, Im moving to Washington". said Mrs Lehman.**

**" Oh, what about her?". asked Emily.**

**" I cant take her, your going to have to take up your responsibilities". said Mrs Lehman.**

**" But mum". said Emily pleading with her mother.**

**" No Emily, your going to look after your daughter, she's a few weeks old, she needs to bond with her mother". said Mrs Lehman as her husband brought the little one in.**

**" Hi sweetie". said Mr Lehman as he kissed Emily's forehead as he handed Emily her daughter and they left.**

**" Hi sweetie, Im your mummy" said Emily looking into her little blue eyes. Emily picked up Addisons bag and walked out into her office and snucked into Cheryl's office.**

**" Cheryl?". asked Emily as she entered the office.**

**" Yes Lehman?". asked Cheryl as she looked up from her paperwork.**

**" I need time off". said Emily holding Addison.**

**" Because of that little girl?". asked Cheryl.**

**" Yes". said Emily siting in a seat.**

**" Your going to have to tell me the story". said Cheryl.**

**" Ok, but whatever I say does not go out of these walls unless it has to ok?". asked EMily.**

**" Ok". said Cheryl as Addison fell asleep.**

**" A few years ago before I came here, I went to a party with friends, while there, I met this really nice guy, and we were fooling around, then he invited me up to his bedroom. He got me a drink then the next thing I remember was waking up naked on his bed. Then, because I was to young and foolish, my parents took addi in, they came to me today and told me to up my responsibilities of being a mother and looked after my little girl. Her name is Addison Grace Lehman". said Emily.**

**"Well you can have the time off". said Cheryl.**

**" Thanks". said Emily as she got up.**

**" Use the back exit". said Cheryl.**

**" Excuse me?". asked EMily.**

**" Use the back exit. No-one will notice you". said CHeryl.**

**" Thanks". said Emily.**

**" Oh and Lehman?". asked Cheryl.**

**" Yes?". asked EMily.**

**" Take care, take all the time you need, and tell Matt, he's deeply in love with you". said Cheryl.**

**" Will do". said Emily smiling. As Emily was just outside the backdoor, Matt walked into Cheryl's office.**

**" Cheryl have you seen Emily?". asked Matt.**

**" Yes". said Cheryl looking at Matt. _Oh god no, thought Emily._**

**" Where is she?". asked Matt.**

**" She went home". said Cheryl.**

**" Why did she go home?". asked Matt.**

**" She was feeling abit sick". said Cheryl as Emily blew out a sigh.**

**" Can I go see if shes alrite?". asked Matt.**

**" I dont think thats a good idea. She said she was just going to have a nap straight away when she got home". said Cheryl.**

**" Ill just see her tonight then?". asked Matt.**

**" Ok but call before you go". said Cheryl._ I really must get her something, thought Emily as she left._**

**" Ok". said Matt as he walked out the door he just entered in. When Emily got home, she noticed that her parents had dropped of Addison's stuff.**

**" Well look sweetie, Nan and pop have dropped of your stuff". said Emily cooing at her daughter. The cot was already set up and was weel able. So Emily made the cot and put Addison in there and weeled Addison into her soon-to-be room which was Emily's spare room. Emily put the cot into a corner while she started to clean up. Emily moved out all her junk and put into her other spare room and moved Addison's things into there. When Emily was finished, she moved the cot to where it was going to stay and walked out into the loungeroom and got the suitcase with Addison's clothes in it. just as Emily was finished putting the clothes into place, there was a knock on her door. Emily went and answered it.**

**" Hello?". asked Emily as she anwered it. It was Cheryl.**

**" Hi Cheryl, come on in". said Emily as she stepped to the side to let her boss in.**

**" Hows your little girl settling in?". asked Cheryl.**

**" She's settling in very well, would you like to see her room?". asked Emily.**

**" Ok". said Cheryl as Emily led her down the hallway to Addison's room. Cheryl peeked in and then she closed the door.**

**" Its nice". said Cheryl as they walked back down the hallway out into the loungeroom.**

**" I better go". said Cheryl as she headed for the door.**

**" But you only just arrived". said Emily as she walked towards the door.**

**" Yes I know, but Matt will be here soon". said Cheryl as she opened the door.**

**" Goodbye, take care, take as long as you need". said Cheryl as she left. Just as Cheryl left Emily's driveway, Matt's car came into the driveway. Matt opened the door and walked in.**

**" Hey sweetie".said Matt as he kissed Emily's cheek.**

**" How are you feeling?". asked Matt siting on the lounge as Emily joined him.**

**" Better". said Emily.**

**" Matt theres something I have to". said Emily as she was cut of by screaming. Emily got up of the lounge as Matt was looking at her quizickly. Emily came back with Addison in her arms.**

**" Matt, this is my daughter Addison". said Emily as she held a yawning baby in her arms.**

**" Your daughter?". asked Matt.**

**" Yes". said Emily.**

**" Since when?". asked Matt.**

**" Since before I met you.". said Emily.**

**" Tell me what happened". said Matt. Emily looked at Matt and spoke.**

**" A few years ago before I came here, I went to a party with friends, while there, I met this really nice guy, and we were fooling around, then he invited me up to his bedroom. He got me a drink then the next thing I remember was waking up naked on his bed. Then, because I was to young and foolish, my parents took addi in, they came to me today and told me to up my responsibilities of being a mother and looked after my little girl. Her name is Addison Grace Lehman. Addi for short". said Emily looking at Matt. Matt was silent.**

**" Say something please Matt.". asked Emily.**

**" I, I dont know what to say". said Matt staring at Addison.**

**" Does Cheryl know?". asked Matt.**

**" Yes, I told her today, she gave me time off so I could look after Addi". said Emily.**

**" I will understand if you want to break up". said Emily.**

**" What? Are you kidding, I love you, I wouldnt break up with you if you were paralysed". said Matt kissing Emily's forehead.**

**" I love you to".said Emily. Addison was fast asleep in Emily's arm.**

**" Time for bed". said Emily as she stood up as Matt turned the tele on.**

**" Are you comming?". asked Emily. Matt turned of the tele and went with. Emily walked into Addison's room and put her to bed while Matt waited at the door.**

**" Goodnight sweetie, I love you". said Emily as she kissed Addisons forehead. Matt and Emily went to bed. At 3 o'clock the next morning, Addison started to scream. Emily went into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle out of the fridge and put it in the microwave to warm it up. When the bottle was warm, Emily walked into Addison's room and got her up out of her cot and sat in the rocking chair and put a blanket around them and fed her. **

**hey guys...rr please...**


	2. chappter 2

**When Matt woke up the next morning, he noticed Emily was gone. He got up and found her asleep with Addison in her arms on the rocking chair. He plucked Addison up out of Emily's arms and stared at her for awhile, then he kissed her and put her to bed. Then he picked up Emily and walked to bed. He put her to bed and joined her. An hour later, her alarm went off. Emily woke up alarmed. Because she didnt remember falling asleep in her bed. Matt sensed her uneasyness and spoke. **

**" You fell asleep in the rocking chair. I put Addison to bed and carried you to bed". said Matt.**

**" Oh, Thanks, time for a shower". said Emily as she got up out of bed and went and got into the shower while Matt followed. When they got out they got dressed. Matt had half his things there while Emily had half her things at his house.**

**" Cheryl did say you could stay home remember?". asked Matt.**

**" Yeah she did but id feel better at work". said Emily as she slipped her socks on and walked into Addison's room and picked her up out of her cot.**

**" Good morning sweetie". said Emily as she picked her arm. Emily walked into the bathroom and bathed her. Then when she walked into Addison's room, Matt had layed out a pink and white dress, a little white cardigan, white stockings and pink shoes were on the ground. Emily layed Addison on her changing table and put her clothes on. Then Emily put Addisons shoes on. She may only be few weeks but she already started to look like Emily. Emily put her shoes on and walked out into her kitchen.**

**" Love the suite you picked out". said Emily.**

**" Thanks". replied Matt. Matt grabbed Emily's things while Emily grabbed the keys and went out to the car and put Addison in her car seat. Matt closed the door and followed. Matt drove to work. Emily got out and got Addison's carry seat out and walked around to Matt to grab her hand bag. Matt locked the car and walked into the building. As they were walking into their office, everyone was staring.**

**" Wow, Emily, Matt, since when have you pair had a daughter?". asked Lia as she cooed at Addi.**

**" Since never". replied Emily.**

**" Whos is she then?". asked Duff.**

**" She's mine". said Emily.**

**" Lehman, I thought I told you that could have a coupled days off". said Cheryl as she walked in.**

**" You did, but I wanted to come to work". said Emily looking at Cheryl.**

**" Ok then". said Cheryl as she walked over and looked at Addison.**

**" Hello sweetie". said Cheryl as she touched Addison's nose. Addison giggled.**

**" I think she likes you". said Emily smiling.**

**" Emily did you have an affair?". asked Duff.**

**" No, why would you ask that?". asked Emily.**

**" Well considering this little girls yours and not yours and Matt's". said Duff.**

**" Im going to have to tell you guys the story". said Emily.**

**" Well a few years ago before I came here, I went to a party with friends, while there, I met this really nice guy, and we were fooling around, then he invited me up to his bedroom. He got me a drink then the next thing I remember was waking up naked on his bed. Then, because I was to young and foolish, my parents took addi in, they came to me today and told me to up my responsibilities of being a mother and looked after my little girl. Her name is Addison Grace Lehman". said Emily. Everyone was staring at her.**

**" I dont regret what happened. Thou it was a terrible thing that he did, but if it hadnt of happened, I wouldnt be standin here with you guys. I would of followed my mother's dreams of me be coming a nuro surgon". said Emily laughing lightly.**

**" Well thou it was a bad thing, Im glad it happened". said Matt as he kissed Emily.**

**" Hey, remember what I said bout keeping your relationship out of the office?". asked Cheryl.**

**" Oh whatever, do what ever, Its a day for new beginnings". said Cheryl smiling. Just then, Addison started to scream. Emily picked her up while Matt got her bottle.**

**" Hey hey sweetie, its ok". said EMily as she picked her up and sat in her chair while Matt handed her Addison's bottle.**

**" Look sweetie, look what Mattie has got for you". said Emily as she grabbed the bottle of Matt and fed Addi.**

**" Aww look at her, she looks so much like you". said Lia cooing at Addi. Addi swatted Lia's hand away.**

**" Just as stubborn as Emily to". said Lia as Emily went to hit her with her free hand. A few minutes later, Addison was asleep in her carry seat. Everyone else was doing there work. Emily was looking up Addison's family. She then found him. She asked Matt to call him in because if she called him, he might remember.**

**" Hello?". asked the dude as she answered.**

**" Hi this is FBI Agent Flannery, we need to ask you a few questions, would you mind comming in?". asked Matt.**

**" um, ok, I'll be there in 1o". said Mr Johns as he hung up. **

**" He'll be here in ten". said Matt turning towards Emily. When he got there, Matt led him into an interogation room.**

**" Hi Im Special Agent Flannery". said Matt as he entered.**

**" Why am I here?". asked David Johns.**

**" Im not the one who's asking the questions". said Matt as Emily entered.**

**" Hi Davie". said Emily as she entered and sat down in front of him.**

**" Em is that you?". asked David.**

**" Yes its me". said Emily.**

**" How are you?". asked David.**

**" You didnt care back then so why are you caring now?". asked Emily.**

**" Em Im sorry about what happened". said David.**

**" Your sorry? Your sorry that you raped me? That was one of the worst and one of the best days of my life". said Emily tearfully as Matt rubbed his hand along Emily's thigh.**

**" We have a daughter david". said Emily.**

**" We-we-we have a daughter?". stuttered David.**

**" Yes we have a daughter". said Emily as she left the room and brought her daughter in.**

**" David, this is my daughter Addison Grace Lehman". said Emily rocking Addison.**

**" She's beautiful". said David.**

**" She is very beautiful". replied Emily tearfully.**

**" Em, I cant deal with this". said David.**

**" I know you cant, Im not asking you to be her father, Matt loves her like a daughter, all Im asking is for you to be there if she needs you". said Emily.**

**" Ok, I will be there when she needs me, is that all?". asked David.**

**" Is that all? Is tht all? Dont you even care about your daughter?". yelled Emily as she raised her voice. Addison started to cry.**

**" Im sorry sweetie". said Emily as she rocked Addi.**

**" See what you've done?". asked Emily as she stood up.**

**" Em, please". said David.**

**" Just leave". said Emily as she left the door. David left. Matt followed Emily and found her in the locker room.**

**" Are you okay sweetie?". asked Matt as he sat down next to her.**

**" Yeah I am, Ill be fine. Im just glad that your here for me". said Emily tearfully leaning into Matt as he put his arm around her.**

**" Im here for you and Addison, every single step of the way". said Matt as he kissed her temple. After awhile of siting there holding Emily, Matt, Emily and Addison all went back out into their office. Emily put Addison in her travel seat and sat back down at her desk while Matt sat back down at his desk. Just then, two strangers walked in.**

**" Hi were looking for Emily Lehman". said the female one of the strangers.**

**" Yes, I am Emily". said Emily as she stood up and walked over to them while Matt looked after Addison.**

**" hi where Mr and Mrs Johns, our son David told us he had a daughter". said Mrs Johns.**

**" Yes what about it?". asked Emily.**

**" We would like to have custody have her". said Mr Johns.**

**" Im sorry, did your son forget to mention that he wanted nothing to do with her?". asked Emily.**

**" He did". said Mrs Johns.**

**" So why do you want her?". asked Emily.**

**" Her father may not want her but her grandparents do". said Mr Johns.**

**" Oh, you do, well I am Emily Lehman, I am Addison's mother, and she's my daughter". said Emily.**

**" Yes, David told me there might be a bit of a fight". said Mrs Johns.**

**" Abit of a fight? Prepare for a war". said Emily standing her ground.**

**" Well if thats how your going to play it, heres this, its summoning you to court in one month for the custody hearing". said Mrs Johns as she handed Emily the paper and walked away. Emily went into Cheryl's office and sat in the chair with a huff.**

**" Lehman whats wrong?". asked Cheryl.**

**" Davids parents want custody of Addison". said Emily.**

**" They want what? Your her mother, you deserve custody". said Cheryl very concerned.**

**" We've got a custody hearing in one month, do you know a good lawyeer?". asked Emily.**

**" Um yes I do, here". said Cheryl as she handed Emily a lawyeers buisness card.**

**" Thank you Cheryl". said Emily as she accepted the card.**

**" And Emily, if you need any help, just ask ok?". said Cheryl.**

**" I will, thanks". said Emily as she left Cheryls office.**

**" Matt, can you look after Addison for abit longer please?". asked Emily.**

**" Yeah sure, whats up?". asked Matt.**

**" Oh just John's parents wanting custody of Addison". said Emily.**

**hey guys...rr plz...**


	3. Chapter 3

**A few weeks later, it was time for the custody hearing. Emily was really anxious. She had tried contacting her mother and father but she couldnt contact them. It was time for the closing argument. It was David's parent's lawyeers go.**

**" My clients didnt know they had a grand-daughter until a couple of weeks ago, they've always wanted a grand-daughter but never had one because there son has never settled down with someone". said Mr Davis. A few minutes later, Emily's lawyeer went.**

**" My client knows she did the wrong thing by giving up her daughter, but she only did it because she was young and foolish. She was engrossed by how it happened. There son raped Ms Lehman, she then found out she was pregnet. How would you feel, finding out that your pregnet after being raped, Ms Lehman was scared. Ms Lehmans parents took her daughter in. Then not very long ago, Ms Lehman was reunited with her daughter. After a year, she was reunited with her daughter, she was relieved, but then, she found out her daughters fathers parents want to adopt your daughter, how would you feel if you've only just got your daughter back, but now your going to loose her again, please, please consider if you were putting your sister through this ordeal". said Mr Donahue as he sat down. Just as the judge was about to say his verdict, Emily's parents bursted into the room.**

**" Wait". yelled Mrs Lehman.**

**" Who are you?". asked the judge.**

**" I am Mrs Lehman and this is my husband Mr Lehman, we have been looking after that little girl for the begining of her life, I think we should have a say". said Mrs Lehman.**

**" Only one of you". said the judge as Mr and Mrs Lehman contemplated it silently. Mrs Lehman went and sat on the stand while Mr Donague went and asked her a few questions.**

**" Mrs Lehman, what can you tell us about your daughters relationship with your grand-daughter when you were looking after her?". asked Mr Donahue.**

**" Emily would come over every day to visit. She loves that little girl. She would do anything for that little girl". said Mrs Lehman looking at Emily who had tears in her eyes.**

**" Thank you Mrs lehman". said Mr Donahue as Mrs Lehman went and sat in the seats and squeezed Emily's shoulder. The judge left. About half an hour later, the Judge came back to deliever the verdict.**

**" I have reviewed everything that everyone has said today, and I have come to a conclusion, but before I say the verdict, I would like to say something". said the judge as he continued.**

**" I know how it feels to suddenly find out you have a daugter and a grand-daughter, so Im sorry for all the pain my decision may cause people, but I believe, that Addison Grace Lehman, belongs with". said the judge as everyone drew a breath in.**

**" Her mother, Emily Marie Lehman". said the judge. Everyone cheered. The judges secretary came out with Addison and handed her to Emily. Awhile later, everyone was at the FBI office.**

**" Mum, dad, how did you guys get here? I tried contacting you but I couldnt reach you". said Emily tearfully.**

**" Well a certain someone who loves you to bits, flew to washington and located us and flew us back here for the hearing". said Mrs Lehman as Matt walked in the door.**

**" Matt, are you the certain someone who flew all the way to washington just for me?". asked Emily looking at Matt.**

**" Hey, like I said, I love you with all my heart". said Matt as he kissed her head.**

**" I love you to". said Emily as she kissed him. Emily handed Addi to Matt,**

**" Em, Cheryl wants to see us". said Matt as they went into Cheryl's office. She wasnt there so they turned around and walked back out into their office.**

**" SURPRISE". yelled everyone. At the centre of the room, there was a banner that read Happy Birthday Emily.**

**" Oh guys, I completely forgot, you know, with everything going on". said Emily.**

**" Its ok".said Matt as he kneeled down infront of Emily.**

**" Um, Matt, what are you doing?". asked Emily as she sat on the ground.**

**" Emily, Ive been thinking about this forever. Today at the hearing, I felt so close with you, and I just thought I was even closer with you, so Emily Marie Lehman, will you do the honour of be comming my wife?". asked Matt.**

**" Of course". said Emily as Matt hugged and kissed her. Everyone cheered. Emily and Matt got of the ground and went over to her daughter who was with her mum.**

**" Mummys getting married sweetie". said Emily as she plucked her daughter out of her mum's arms. Addison cooed. **

**" Oh and Emily, I need to fly to Seattle". said Matt.**

**"Why?". asked Emily.**

**" Because I have to see a mate". replied Matt.**

**" Oh thats awesome, It looks like Addi and I better start packing". said Emily.**

**" You two dont have to come if you dont want to". said Matt.**

**" But we do want to. Dont we Addi". said Emily as she kissed Addi's head. They went home and packed there bags and left the next morning.**

**When they arrived at Seattle, they drove to the hospital. Matt went to the front desk.**

**" Hi Im looking for Doctor Derak Shepherd?". asked Matt.**

**" Yes I will just page him". said the nurse.**

**" No need". said a voice from behind him.**

**" Derak". said Matt as he gave Derak a manly hug.**

**" Matt". said Derak.**

**" So whos this?". asked Derak.**

**" This is my fiancee Emily and her daughter Addi". said Matt.**

**" Hi". said Emily.**

**" Hello". said Derak.**

**" So what brings you here?". asked Derak.**

**" Well Im getting married and I want you to be my best man". said Matt.**

**" Oh Matt, Id love to, how bout we catch up for lunch, you bring your fiancee an your daughter, and I'll bring my wife?". asked Derak.**

**" Ok". said Matt. A few hours later, it was there dinner date. Derak and his wife were siting at a table outside when Emily and Matt turned up.**

**" Hi, Addison, this is my best mate Matt and his fiancee Emily and their daughter Addi". said Derak as they sat. Emily reached into the pram and plucked Addi out.**

**" Hi". said Addison looking at the baby.**

**" So Matt, is your daughters real name Addison?". asked Derak.**

**" Yeah it is". said Matt.**

**" Thats my name to". said Addison smiling. Emily was talking to Addi. Just then, Emily's phone started to ring.**

**" Will you excuse me?'. said Emily as she passed Addi to Matt.**

**" Hello?". asked Emily as she answered the door.**

**" Hey Emily". said the person on the other.**

**" Hey Ally, how are you?". asked Emily just as he daughter started to scream.**

**" Il have to call you back". said Emily as she hung up and went over to Matt and got Addi.**

**" Hey sweetie, its ok, mummy's here". said Emily as she started to rock Addi.**

**" Matt shes burning up, we need a baby a doctor". said Emily.**

**" Im one". offering Addison. Addison got up and walked with Emily to the kids ward.**

**" how old is she?". asked Addison as she grabbed Addi out of Emily's arms and layed her down on the table.**

**" Um she's um..". said Emily as she looked at Addi. **

**" She's going to be alrite". said Addison as she put a comforting hand on her shoulder.**

**" I know, your like top of your field". said Emily. Addison blushed.**

**" She's um...about 10 or 11 months". said Emily.**

**" Ok well, she seems good, she may just have a cold, how about we keep her in over night just to make sure?". asked Addison.**

**" Ok, that sounds good, Im just relieved shes alrite". said Emily looking at her beautiful girl.**

**" Dont worry Emily, she will be fine". said Addison.**

**" Thanks addison". said Emily. Emily looked into the crib and held Addison's finger and sat in a chair in front my Addi's crib.**

**" She looks like you Emily, she has Matt's eyes". said Addison.**

**" She does look like me but she doesnt have Matt's eyes, he isnt the father". said Emily tearfully. Addison looked confused to Emily told her the story. Addison grabbed a chair and sat infront of Emily.**

**" Before I joined the FBI, I went to a really cool party with my friends, and I met this really nice guy. We started talking and fooling around. Then he invited me up into his room. He got me a drink. Then the next thing I remembered was waking up naked on his bed. Then a few weeks later, I found out I was pregnet with Addi. I had her. Then I didnt know what to do, so my parents looked after her. I went and seen her everyday. Then my parents moved away and they gave me Addi to look after. Then her father's grandparents wanted her and yesterday was the hearing and I won and yesterday Matt proposed". said Emily tearfully. **

**" Aww.. Emily". said Addison as she leaned forward and hugged her. A tear drifted down Addison's face.**

**" Your crying". said Emily looking up into Addison's face.**

**" So are you". laughed Addison. Just then, someone walked in.**

**" Dr Montgomery-Shepherd?". asked the person as they entered.**

**" Yes Dr Grey?". asked Addison as she wiped a tear away.**

**" Um you paged?'. asked Meredith Grey.**

**" Yes but I dont need your help anymore". said Addison angrily as Meredith left.**

**" Wow, little bit of tension there". said Emily.**

**" Yeah, shes Deraks dirty little mistress, she said she didnt know he was married". said Addison.**

**" Maybe she didnt know he was married, maybe he didnt tell her". said Emily.**

**" You think?". asked Addison.**

**" I do, now, you go and find her, apologise for being a bitch and be friends". said Emily.**

**" Wow, are you like a phyciatrist or something?". asked Addison.**

**" Actually I am, so you go, dont come back until its settled". said Emily. Addison got up and went to find Meredith. About half an hour later, Addison came back with Meredith.**

**" I see you guys worked everything out?". asked Emily.**

**" Yes we did". said Addison as she pulled a chair over for Meredith.**

**" Meredith, this is Emily, she is Deraks bestfriends fiancee". said Addison.**

**" Hi". said Meredith.**

**" Addi asleep?". asked Addison looking into the crib.**

**" Yeah she's asleep, poor little things just warn out". said Emily.**

**" Her names Addison as well?". asked Meredith.**

**" Yes, her name is Addison Grace Lehman". said Emily.**

**A few months later, it was Emily's and Matt's wedding. Lia, Cheryl, Addison and Meredith were Emily's bridesmaids. Emily walked down the aisle. It was time for Matt and Emily's vowels.**

**" Well, Em, the first day I met you, I never thought Id be standing here and marrying you. The first day I met you, you screamed at me because I accidently spilled coffee on your really dear shoes. You also said some words that I dont think I should say. It wasnt really an accident. I just wanted to get your attention. I knew, from the first day I met you, that Id love you forever When my mother died, I didnt think that I could love anyone again, but then you came along and showed me that I can". said Matt as Emily said her vowels.**

**" Well, the first day I seen you I thought you were arrogant. Oh and I hated you because you spilt your coffee on my shoes. But you did promise that you'd clean them ,and you did. But when you first said, I love you to me, my heart wouldnt stop going. and Im pretty sure you could tell. My cheeks were all red, my eyes were all puffy from crying. But, when I said it back, I knew I said it to the right person. Ever since I was a little girl, Ive always dreamed of this day and Im glad I can share it with you". said Emily.**

**" Matt, please repeat after me, " With this ring I wed thee". said the priest.**

**" With this ring I wed thee". said Matt as she slipped his ring on her finger.**

**" Now Emily, repeat after me," with this ring I wed thee". said the priest.**

**" With this ring I wed thee". said Emily as she slipped her ring on his finger.**

**" I pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride". said the priest as Matt lifted up Emily's vale and kissed her. About half an hour later, everyone was at the reception. Matt and Emily were dancing. Emily walked over to her parents. Her parents were crying.**

**" Mum, dad, please dont cry, your going to make me cry and then my mascara is going to run". said Emily as she hugged her parents.**

**" Were just so happy. Our youngest daughter got married to an amazing guy, shes got the most adorable daughter, what more can you want?". asked Mrs Lehman laughing.**

**" I know, I dont need anything, I am the most happiest woman in the whole wide world". laughed Emily. Just then, Emily's nanny came in with Addison who was dressed in a floor length pink dress with white stockings and white shoes. She looked so beautiful. Emily had put a little glitter on Addison's face because she felt left out. Emily ran over to her, her wedding dress going everywhere.**

**" Hello my gawjuss girl". said Emily as she picked Addison up and twirled her around in the air as Addison giggled. Emily put Addison on the ground standing up an walked a few steps back. Addison took, one step then another step, then another step. Then she was actually standing in front of Emily.**

**" OH MY GOD!!". yelled Emily as everyone looked at her.**

**" My little girl just walked. Ahhhhh". yelled Emily as everyone turned to look. **

**" Mummy is so proud of you". said Emily as she picked her up and tickled her nose. Suddenly a hand went into her back.**

**" What the?". asked Emily as she turned around.**

**" Ahhhhh!!Nattie, I didnt think you were comming". said Emily hugging her older sister.**

**" Well, Emily darling, I wouldnt miss my little sisters wedding for anything". said Natalie as she let go off her sister as she notcied that she was squishing Addison.**

**" Im sorry sweetie". said Natalie as she kissed Addi's forehead.**

**" So wheres everyone else?". asked Emily as some people came through the door.**

**" WERE HERE". they yelled.**

**" Ahhhhhh". Emily and Natalie yelled in unision. The strangers ran over and hugged Natalie and Emily.**

**" Um, Em, who are these people?". asked Matt as he, Derak, Addison and Meredith walked over.**

**" Oh right, Um guys, this is Kate, my older sister and her husband Tony, my older sister Annabeth and her husband Jack, my older sister Elle and her husband Derak, this is like, my best friend for years to come Tasha and her husband Adam". said Emily in one breath. Just then Emily's parents walked over.**

**" Hello my girls". said Mrs Lehman as she hugged her other daughters.**

**" Where's Danny, Jack and Joss?". asked Emily.**

**" There comming.". said Annabeth laughing as all the sisters hugged Emily and Natalie.**

**" So Joss still single?". asked Emily.**

**" Yeah why?". asked Annabeth.**

**" Oh Im just curious". said Emily smiling at Addison. Emily handed Addi to Matt.**

**" What?'. asked Addison. Emily laughed and grabbed Addison's arm.**

**" Im not talking about you and Joss, Im talking about Meredith and Joss". said Emily.**

**" Oh". said Addison laughing as they looked towards Meredith. They walked back and Emily handed Addison to Matt just as her brothers walked in. **

**" EMILY". said her brothers as they walked in from different angles of the room.**

**" Dont you dare, I swear, I will hurt you". said Emily backing away.**

**" Aww come on Em, you wont do that to us". said Joss.**

**" You want a bet? Come closer and I'll show you". said Emily. Joss stopped but Jack and Danny continued comming. They got on either side of Emily and squished her.**

**" Ahhhhhhhh". yelled Emily. **

**" LET GO OFF ME". yelled Emily laughing. Then they let go and Emily kicked both of them in the gonads.**

**" What did I say, come any closer and you'll find out". said Emily laughing as Joss came over.**

**" Congrats sis". said Joss kissing Emily's cheek. As she looked over to Addison and who both looked over at Meredith. Emily grabbed Joss's hand and led him over to Meredith.**

**" Meredith, this is my younger brother Joss, Joss, this is my friend Meredith". said Emily as Addison walked over and joined them.**

**" Now you pair, play nice". said Addison laughing as she and Emily walked away.**

**" Do you think they'll have fun?". asked Addison laughing.**

**" Yes, they'll get drunk and they'll do the dirty". laughed Emily as Addison was gobsmacked.**

**" Ewww...I dont want to know". laughed Addison as they walked back over to Emily's family. **

**" Emily, is this all your family?". asked Matt laughing.**

**" Well, I think so. Im the second youngest of eight children. It goes: Danny, Kate, Jack, Annabeth, Elle, Nat, Me and then poor baby Joss". said Emily giggling as Joss and Meredith walked over.**

**" What? Your only older than me by two minutes". said Joss laughing.**

**" Hey, every two minutes is everything". said Emily hitting her brother.**

**" So you two are twins?". asked Meredith looking betweeen them.**

**" Yeah, we were identical twins but you cant tell anymore. We were very identical when we were kids". said Emily.**

**" Yeah, you should of seen what they wore, well it wasnt their fault, it was mum and dads". said Kate laughing.**

**" Dont you dare". said Emily and Joss.**

**" What did they wear?". asked Derak ignoing the death glare Emily and Joss were giving him.**

**" Well, Joss use to wear, a white shirt and blue shorts and Em use to wear a pink skirt and white blowse.". said Kate.**

**" Oh and you'll never ever guess what mum chose for them to wear to go trick-or- treating when they were four". said Elle laughing.**

**" What?". asked Derak laughing as Joss and Emily and Addison all gave him death glares that would kill.**

**" Well they wore matching cow girl and cow boy outfits". said Elle as Emily hit her. Emily blushed.**

**" Oh shut up". said Emily as they laughed. Matt put his arm Emily's shoulder and kissed her temple.**

**" Dont worry Em, I still love you, your my cow girl". said Matt.**

**" Gee thanks". said Emily as she grabbed Addi out of Matt's hands. Everyone was talking as Addi did.**

**" Mum". said Addi. Everyone stopped.**

**" What did you say?". asked Emily looking at Addi.**

**" Mum". said Addi again.**

**" Ahhhhhhhhhhh". squealed Emily as everyone laughed.**

**" Thats my baby girl". said Emily as she kissed Addi's head. It was time for the wedding waltz. Emily, Matt and Addi all danced together. Addi in the middle of Matt and Emily. Everyone was siting down. **


	4. Chapter 4

**The next morning, Emily woke up. She walked out into the loungeroom. She found Meredith and Joss wrapped around each other on the lounge. Kate and Tony were on the ground and Annabeth and Jack were on the ground. Just as Emily was getting a drink, Addison came out.**

**" Hey, want one?". asked Emily. Addison nodded. Emily got two cups out and made two orange juices. They grabbed their juices and went and sat out the front on the porch.**

**" Did you see Joss and Meredith?". asked Emily.**

**" Yes, cutest thing ever". smiled Addison.**

**" I know". said Emily as she took a sip of her drink.**

**" Em, what you thinking?". asked Addison as Emily had a weird look on her face.**

**" I dont know, I just feel, I just feel really weird". said Emily.**

**" What you mean you feel really weird?". asked Addison confused.**

**" I dont know, I just feel funny". said Emily laughing.**

**" Are you pregnet?". asked Addison.**

**" I dont know, do you think I am?". asked Emily.**

**" I do, do you want to go get a test?'. asked Addison.**

**" I have one upstairs. I'll take it when everyone's out or something". said Emily. A few hours later, everyone was out except Addison, Emily and Addi. Emily was upstairs taking the test. Then she walked down the stairs. Addison was reading a book on the lounge while Addi was having a nap.**

**" Im pregnet". said Emily siting down on the lounge with a huff.**

**"And thats a bad thing?". asked Addison.**

**" No, its not a bad thing, I just wasnt expecting it so soon". said Emily. Just then Matt arrived. **

**" I think I might go have a lay down". said Addison as she gave Emily her look.**

**" Matt can we talk?". asked Emily.**

**" Sure whats up?". asked Matt as he sat down on the lounge.**

**" Um..I dont know how to say this but". started Emily as Matt interrupted.**

**" What? Are you breaking up with me already?". asked Matt.**

**" What...never...I love you to bits...but..well..Im pregnet". said Emily.**

**" Your what?'. asked Matt.**

**" Im pregnet". said Emily.**

**" ARe you serious?". asked Matt.**

**" Deadly". replied Emily.**

**" Ahhh". yelled Matt as he kissed Emily.**

**" Im going to be a dad...woohoo". said Matt as Addison came out and sat down on a lounge.**

**" You told him?". laughed Addison.**

**" Yup". replied Emily. Just then, Addi started to cry. Emily walked into her room.**

**" Hello sweetie". said Emily as she picked her up and kissed her forehead.**

**A few months later, Emily got the call every daughter dreaded.**

**" Hello Emily Lehman?". asked Emily as she answered her mobile.**

**" Hi this is doctor Johns, Im calling about your parents". said Dr Johns.**

**" Yes, what about them?". asked Emily.**

**" Im very sorry, but our parents were in a car crash and died instantly". said Dr Johns.**

**" No, your lieing". said Emily tearfully.**

**" Im sorry". said Dr Johns. A few hours later, Emily drove home to find all her brothers and sisters at home.**

**" Hey Em". said Annabeth sadly as she walked in. Emily started to cry. All her brothers and sisters went over and held her. They held each other. Just then, Matt walked in with Addi in her arms. They all sat down on the lounge while Matt put Addi to bed.**

**" You know they deserved it". said Danny.**

**" What the hell did you just say?". asked Emily getting up of the lounge.**

**" I said they deserved it. They were always nagging us to get married. Dad was always hitting you. Mum knew". said Danny as he stood up.**

**" Why did you have to bring that up? He may of hit me but I forgave him. Cant you do the same?". asked Emily angrily as Matt walked out.**

**" I cant forgive him. He hurt you. You use to cry yourself to sleep everysingle night. Then, one night, I stood up for you, do you remember that?". asked Danny.**

**" I remember, but It made it worse, he kept on hitting me. Until I went to College. He stopped.". yelled Emily.**

**" What if you didnt go to college? If you didnt go to college, dad would of still hit you". yelled Danny back. Emily was starting to get really angry.**

**" Why cant you just shut the hell up! Im sick of all the crap you put this family through. With your drug addicton, your alcohol, you getting arrested nearlly every single weekend. I may have been the second youngest, but I acted like the oldest. You acted as id you didnt give a dam about our family. Every single night, you were out getting pissed, mum would cry herself to sleep, dad was out aswell, I was the only one brave enough to go in there and see if she was ok, I was the only one brave enough, so dont you dare, sit there and say they deserved it". yelled Emily.**

**" Em, calm down, this is doing any good". said Matt putting a hand on Emily's shoulder.**

**" Whats that suppose to mean?'. asked Danny.**

**" Im pregnet you arrogant bastered". yelled Emily as she stormed of and grabbed her keys and left.**

**" Now look what you've done you idiot". said Joss going after her. Emily got in her car and drove over to Derak and Addison's place. Derak was at work and Addison was home. **

**" Hello?". asked Addison as she answered the door.**

**" Addi". cried Emily as Addison put her arms around Emily. Addison guided her into the loungeroom and put her arm around her.**

**" Whats wrong Em?". asked Addison as they sat down on the lounge.**

**" Danny had ago". said Emily as she pulled away from Addison.**

**" What do you mean he had ago?. asked Addison.**

**" He said that my parents deserved to die". said Emily.**

**" Wait? Your parents are dead?". asked Addison.**

**" They died today in a car accident". said Emily as she cried even more.**

**" Awww...Em". said Addison as she hugged her tighter.**

**" Then we had a go at each other for ages and then Matt broke it up by saying this is doing an good". said Emily.**

**" Then he's like whats this suppose to mean and Im like Im pregnet you arrogant bastered. Then I grabbed my keys and left". said EMily crying. When Derak got home and hour later, he found Addison siting up head on the arm of the lounge and Emily asleep on her legs. Addison woke up.**

**" She' going to be staying here tonight, can you go and tell Matt shes alright please?". asked Addison.**

**" Sure". said Derak as he left. When Derak arrived at Emily and Matt's house. When Derak entered the house.**

**" Em?". asked Matt as he stood up.**

**" No mate, its me. Emily's staying at my house with Addi". said Derak. As Matt got up and grabbed his keys.**

**" I wouldnt Matt, Em needs time. She needs female time with Addi, Is it alright if I stay here?". asked Derak.**

**" Um, yeah sure, you can sleep where ever". said Matt as he sat back down.**

**Meanwhile at Addison's house...**

**" Addi, you awake?". asked Emily who was laying on Addison's lap.**

**" Yeah Em, Im still awake sweetie, you alright?". asked Addison whos head was on the arm of lounge. She stroked Emily's hair.**

**" I dont know, Im thinking of this baby, he or she is going to be brought up into a screwed up family". said Emily as she cried into Addison's lap.**

**" Hey hey, dont you dare say that, yo hear me, your family is not screwed up sweetie". said Addison as she bent down and kissed Emily's head then they went back to sleep. The next morning when they woke up.**

**" Hey Em, are you feeling better?". asked Addison.**

**" Yeah, Im feeling better, thanks Add". said Emily as she hugged Addison.**

**" Were ddoing alot of this hugging thing arent we?". asked Addison laughing.**

**" Yes". laughed Emily.**

**" You ready to go home? Do you want to borrow some clothes and have a shower first?". asked Addison.**

**" Yeah If you dont mind". replied Emily. They got up of the lounge and walked into Addison's room. Addison went through her wardrobe and got out tracksuite pants and a top to match.**

**" Here ya go". said Addison as she handed Emily the clothes.**

**" Thanks, the shower just through here?". asked Emily.**

**" Yup". replied Adddison. A few mintues later, Emily and Addison arrived at Emily and Matt's house. There were people everywhere. Just then, Addi started to cry. Emily grabbed a bottle and her and Addison walked into her room. Addison walked over and picked Addi up.**

**" Can I feed her?". asked Addison.**

**" Yeah, sure, here". said Emily as handed Addison the bottle. Addison accepted the bottle. Emily walked into her bedroom and found Matt only sleeping on his half. Emily ran over to the bed and jumped on him making to be careful of her belly.**

**" Hello darling". said Emily as she kissed Matt's head.**

**" Hey Em". said Matt as and hugged Emily.**

**" Emily". yelled Matt as he woke up fully.**

**" Yes hunni I am here, and no hunni, of course we dont have visitors". laughed Emily.**

**" Oh right, I forgot we had visitors". said Matt as he kissed Emily's head and got up. They walked out into the loungeroom just as everyone was waking up.**

**" Emily? That you? Are you alright? Hows the baby?". asked Annabeth.**

**" Im alright, the baby is totally fine". replied Emily.**

**A few days later, it was the funeral for their parents. They woke up and got dressed. Matt wore a suite while Emily wore a dress with stockings and shoes. Then Emily went into Addison's room and dressed her in a little black dress, with black stockings and black shoes. Then Addison and Derak arrived. They all drove to the cemetary in silence.**

**" Hi, my names Emily Lehman, and my parents died. They were a few of the most important people in my life. They ment the whole entire world to me. I could always go to them if I was ever in trouble. Ha, at my wedding, my family were telling embarrising stories. But one that struck me the most, was one my mum told me after. She remembered when I ws two, and I danced for the very first time. I can still see her face. The look on her face was amazing. She was so happy. She had the biggest smile on her face. She looked so poud. I still couldnt believe she actually remembered it. But, they were the most amazing people in my life. Though there gone, I know that they will always be here for us. They may not be in plain sight but they will always be here, in our hearts". said Emily tearfully as she put a hand on her mothers cofin and one on her dads. Then her brother and sisters walked up and they did the same. Then they went and sat down. **

**About half an hour later, it was the wake at Emily's and Matt's house. Everyone was outside. Emily was siting on the swinging chair. Then Danny came over.**

**" Em, we need to talk". said Danny as he sat down beside her.**

**" Sure whats up?". asked Emily.**

**" Em, Im sorry bout the other night, but I was kind of actually serious". said Danny.**

**" You were?". asked Emily as she stood up.**

**" Yes". said Danny.**

**" Are you friggin serious? You bring this crap up, on mum and dads funeral, I can not believe you". said Emily as she left and went inside. Emily went into her room and layed down on the bed. Then she started to cry.**

**" Why did you have to leave". cried Emily looking up into the roof. Emily screamed. She had to let her pain out but when she finished screaming, she didnt feel as if her pain was gone. She felt as if it was still there. A few days later, Emily was still so up set. No-one was home, so Emily screamed her head off. Then she heard someone coming in the front door and comming into her bedroom.**

**" Em, are you ok?". asked Addison as she walked in with Addi in her arms. Addison seen that Emily had been crying so she went and put Addi in her cot and walked back into Emily and sat on the bed. Before Addison could say anything, Emily started.**

**" I miss them so much". said Emily crying into Addison's shoulder as Addison out her arms around her.**

**" Hey heyy, em, its ok, but you have to understant, I know it's going to be hard, but you have to understand that it was their time to die". said Addison tearfully.**

**" I know its there time. But why couldnt it of been later not sooner". cried Emily. **

**" Sweetie, its going to be ok. All your friends and family are here for you. Its ok". said Addison as she held Emily as she cried. A few days later, Emily was better still abit sad. Emily was at home with Addi when Matt came home from work. **

**" Hey hunni, hey sweetie". said Matt as he kissed Addi's head and kissed Emily.**

**" Hey, how was work?". asked Emily as she put her book that she was reading down.**

**" Yeah it was pretty good". said Matt.**

**" That's good. Im comming back tomorro". replied Emily.**

**" Oh really, are you sure you ready?". asked Matt as he sat down on the lounge next to Emily.**

**" Yeah, Im ready honey, its ok". replied Emily.**

**" Thats good". said Matt as he kissed Emily.**

**" Hey em". said Matt.**

**" Yeah?". asked Emily.**

**" Your getting really big". said Matt.**

**" Hey". said Emily as she hit Matt playfully.**

**The next morning, Emily woke up and got Addi ready. When Emily was finished getting Addi ready, Matt got up and had a shower. Then they got dressed and drove Addi to daycare and Emily and Matt continued on to work. When they arrived at work, everyone welcomed her back. A few hours later, they had their first case. It was about a father who lost his parents and his holding his parents hostage.**

**" I just cant live with this anymore. If my parents lives arent worth living then either is mine and my family". said David, the bad guy. Emily put her hand over the mouth piece.**

**" Ive got primary, I can relate". said Emily.**

**" Ok". said Cheryl. As Emily took her hand of the mouth piece and spoke.**

**" Just because your parents are gone, it doesnt necesarily mean that you have to end your life". said Emily.**

**" And how the hell do you know?". asked David.**

**" Ive been there, I lost both my parents". replied Emily.**

**" Did the pain ever stop?". asked David.**

**" Im not going to lie to you. The pain doesnt go away. It stays forever. But it fades. But when you see or hear stuff that you reminds you of them, it makes the pain feel worse". said Emily.**

**" Did it hurt so bad you wanted to die?". asked David.**

**" It did at one stage. Come on David, you dont want your family to die do you?". asked Emily.**

**" No, Ill let them out on one condition". said David.**

**" And whats that one condition?". asked Emily.**

**" That you come in here an talk to me". said David. Emily was getting glares that said they didnt want her to go. Especially from Matt.**

**" Ok, you swap your hostages for me. You do it first". replied Emily.**

**" How bout we meet half way. I release half then I release the other half when your here". replied David.**

**" Ok". said Emily as everyone left the van except for Matt.**

**" Em, you cant do this". said Matt as Emily took of her shirt and put her bullet proof vest on and then out her shirt on.**

**" Ill be fine Matt. Dont worry, I love you". said Emily as she kissed Matt. Emily got her gun and put it in the back of her pants. Then grabbed another gun. Emily kissed Matt one last time and left. Emily walked out into plane view.**

**" David, now let half of the hostages go". said Emily. David let the hostages go and Emily walked in then he let the others go. Emily and David sat on the ground together.**

**" When did you loose your parents?". asked David.**

**" Um not very long ago, what about you?". asked Emily.**

**" Not very long ago". replied David.**

**" Im not going to hurt you". said David.**

**" Your not?". asked Emily.**

**" No, Im not, I just needed to talk to someone whos actually been through what Ive been through". said David. After a few minutes silence, David spoke.**

**" How close were you with your parents?". asked David.**

**" I was very close. They looked after my daughter". said Emily.**

**" You have a daughter? How old? Any other kids?". asked David.**

**" Yes, her names Addison, shes nearly one. I dont have any more kids but Im expecting". said Emily.**

**" Your pregnet?". asked David.**

**" Yes". said Emily.**

**" Im ready to leave now". said David standing up. Emily and David walked out. **

**" Im comming mum and dad". said David as he shot himself in the head. All his brains and everything went all over Emily. Emily just stood there staring at it. Then Matt came running over. He took his jacket off and put it around Emily's shoulders. Matt led Emily back to the van while everyone was staring as they walked. In this situation, people would cry, but Emily didnt cry. When Emily and Matt got home, Emily was still staring into space. Addison and Derak were there baby siting Addi. Emily walked into her room and sat on her bed staring into space.**

**" What happened?". asked Addison as Matt sat down on the lounge.**

**" We were doing a situation, and Em traded herself for the hostages, he was going through exactly what Em's going through, then, just as they were about to leave together, he shot himself in the head, everything going all over Em". said Matt. Addison and Derak just sat there staring at him. Addison got up and walked into Emily and Matt's bedroom. Emily was still staring at the wall. Addison helped Emily up and walked her into the bathroom. Addison turned on the shower and helped Emily in there. Emily couldnt stand up herself so Addison got in there and helped her. Addison was getting soaked but she didnt care. Then, while they were in the shower fully clothed, Emily started to cry. Addison wrapped her arms around Emily and Emily cried on the shoulder. **

**" Hey, Em, its ok, Im here". said Addison. Not very long later, Emily and Addison got out of the shower. They grabbed robes and put it around them. **

**" Do you want to borrow some clothes?". asked Emily.**

**" Um yes please". replied Addison. Emily handed Addison some pants and a top.**

**" Thanks, will you be alright while I change?". asked Addison.**

**" Yeah".said Emily as Addison went into the bathroom and changed. When Addison came out, Emily was siting on the edge of the bed crying still in her wet clothes. Addison ran over to Emily and sat next to her.**

**" Hey, Hey Em ,its ok, Im here". said Addison as she hugged Emily.**

**" I could of saved him. I could of stopped him from killing himself". cried Emily.**

**" Hey, dont you dare say that. You couldnt of helped him. He wanted to be with his parents, you couldnt of stopped him". said Addison. A few hours later, Emily was asleep and And Addison was lieing with her. Then she got up and walked out into the loungeroom.**

**" How is she?". asked Matt as Addison walked out.**

**" She's been better". said Addison siting down on the lounge.**

**" Addi, why is your hair wet? And why are you wearing Emily's clothes?". asked Derak.**

**" Oh, um, I gave Em a shower and I got soaked so Em lent me some of her clothes". replied Addison.**

**" Oh, right". said Derak looking at Addison's wet hair.**


End file.
